The Next Morning
by Kaoden
Summary: Zoro wakes up after a heavy night of drinking with the crew and can't remember a thing. He finds Sanji is in the same room and both of them are now in a predicament. What happened during the previous night? **Not yaoi**
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I said this in the description, but I felt like I'd add it in here too. There isn't going to be any yaoi in this story since it's not a topic of my preference. Nothing against it, just not my cup of tea if you will. Anyways, been wanting to start this story ever since the idea occurred to me while talking to a friend online, so here it is! I hope you like it.

Zoro sat up with an aching groan, reaching up and rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"Ugh… where… where am I?"

The swordsman looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in the fish tank room aboard the Thousand Sunny. Sitting forward and massaging his eyes, the strawhat pirate began trying to recollect the night previous.

He pulled a complete blank.

Had he really drank so much the night before that he blacked out? Zoro leaned forward and tried to stand up but only made it halfway up before a wave of vertigo kicked in and threw him back to the floor. He landed hard, much harder than he should have, and Zoro felt the world spin around him momentarily before he shut his eyes closed and took a deep breath to clear his senses.

The uneasiness in his body fading for the moment, Zoro felt himself surge with energy he didn't think he had and thrust himself upwards into a standing position, his legs wobbling and shaking to support his weight. Bracing himself with one arm against the fish tank, the green haired swordsman looked around the rest of the room to see if any others in his crew were there.

Zoro suddenly felt an intense killing wave coming from the fish tank and turned to see an enormous shark his idiot captain had tossed into it charging at him. His instincts overcoming his senses, Zoro gawked at the sight while throwing himself back to dodge the oncoming attack despite the fact the shark would be unable to pass through the barrier. The swordsman trotted back a couple of steps before the back of his boot kicked hard into something in the middle of the floor, throwing the strawhat over it and onto the ground hard for a second time.

Wheezing sharply under his breath in extreme discomfort, Zoro angrily looked to where path had been interrupted. The face of the ship's cook faced back at the green haired swordsman, cringing in pain from both the kick in his gut and the night before.

"Ow, you bastard! The hell was that for!" the young cook cried out, clutching his face in one hand and his stomach in the other; then, under his breath, "Ugh, I feel like shit."

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one who passed out in the middle of the floor, idiot."

Sanji angrily looked at the swordsman across from him. "Idiot? Ever heard of _looking_ where you're walking, stupid marimo head?"

Zoro had to stifle a laugh to avoid causing his stomach more undue stress. Staring back at him was a cook whose mouth and face had bright red lipstick smeared all over it. Zoro desperately wanted to make fun of the cook, but decided to wait until he felt better.

The blonde haired cook closed his eyes and turned on his back again, trying to clear his mind from the rude awakening.

"What happened last night?" he finally asked after a time.

"Beats me," Zoro responded, "I can't remember a thing."

"Me neither."

Zoro managed to drag himself over to another wall and propped himself up against it.

"I think it's just us down here," the swordsman noted, looking around again, "wonder where the others are…" At that point Zoro saw a giant, empty bottle of rum that he somehow recalled downing at some point in the night. Thinking of the drink, Zoro was reminded of how horrible he felt and wretched, almost throwing up. The green haired swordsman forced his eyes shut to prevent from what almost happened to become a reality. "My god, how much did we drink last night?"

Zoro heard a distressed groan come from his companion. Though not the same violent reaction the swordsman had when he thought of the alcohol he'd drank, Zoro could tell that the thought was causing the blonde haired cook a lot of suffering as well.

"I don't even want to think about it…" Sanji moaned. "Christ, I think this is _the_ worst hangover I've ever had."

"Seconded."

Sanji pushed himself against the ground, getting himself into a sitting position. He had to keep moving to distract himself from his horrid hangover. "If I can get to the kitchen, I'll be able to make something perfect for hangovers… it'll kick it right out of you."

The idea greatly appealed to the green haired swordsman. "Need any help with that? Maybe I could make it go faster."

"As if," Sanji chuckled gruffly, "knowing you you'd probably do something to make everything worse, not better."

"Bite me, love cook."

Sanji leaned over to yell at the swordsman before noticing something that stuck out to him. Without warning, the blonde haired cook burst out into heavy laughter, clutching his sides.

"What's up with you?" Zoro asked.

"Your—your face," Sanji responded, still laughing as he talked, "you should see—your face!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny about my face?"

"You look ridiculous!" Sanji continued, "With all of that makeup on your face—it's too much"

Having said all he could manage, Sanji started hitting the floor with his free hand, tears almost beginning to appear in his eyes.

Zoro didn't find the whole thing quite as funny as his counterpart did, and a confused countenance on the swordsman soon turned into an apprehensive one as he thought on what the cook had just said.

"Makeup…"

Zoro reached up and hesitantly touched his right cheek, feeling something damp on it. The green haired swordsman rubbed his fingers against his cheek before inspecting them; a muxed color of what he gathered had to be lipstick now on them.

The swordsman continued to stare at his hand, refusing to even consider what it could mean. He was alone with the cook, both of them couldn't remember what happened… and… they both had… lipstick on them…

"NOOOOOOO" Zoro yelled, scratching at his face in pure disgust at the nagging idea invading his mind.

"Oi, marimo! What is it!" Sanji yelled out of mixed concern, turning to the green haired swordsman. It wasn't like his crewmate to have such a drastic reaction.

Zoro leapt up and threw his back against the wall, as if he was trying to escape from the blonde haired cook. All he could do was choke on his tongue and point fearfully at the cook.

Sanji grinned. "Don't tell me you're _that_ horrified that I got to see you with makeup on your face!" He began to laugh a little again. "Don't get me wrong, I'm totally telling everybody, but it's nothing to get _that_ upset over." Sanji looked again to his companion, noting no difference in the man's appearance. If anything, he looked more sickly than before; if that was even possible.

Sanji furrowed his brows, taking a cigarette from his pocket and placing it in his mouth, shrugging at the swordsman in the meantime. "I mean," he began, pressing down on the cigarette in his mouth, his speech slightly muffled from it, "it's not like it's from me or anything. "

The cook casted a glance at the green haired swordsman, taking his lighter from the other pocket and tried to strike a fire with it. What Sanji saw caused him to stop his attempts at lighting the cigarette and hang his mouth open a little. Zoro's eyes were stark white, wide open and terrified. The swordsman continue to stammer while pointing at the cook and what he'd just said and the implications of it began to dawn on the blonde haired pirate.

Hesitant and somewhat fearfully, Sanji reached up with his free hand and took the cigarette out of his mouth, looking at it. What stared back almost brought the strawhat to tears; there was faded red lipstick all over it. The fact that the color of the lipstick on his cigarette was a little lighter than that of what was on his crewmate did not cross Sanji's mind as he jumped up and took a similar stance to Zoro, pointing at him while stuttering.

"W—W— What did you do!? Why is there lipstick on _both_ of us?!"

"What did _I_ do? What did YOU do?!"

The two continued to yell at each other before the more than welcomed sight of the sink in the room crossed their visages. Both instantly and simultaneously bolted over to the sink, fighting each other to get a hand under the running water to wipe away the evidence of what they believed to have happened.

"Get away! I was here first!"

"Like hell you were! I need to get this shit off of me!"

Both strawhats continued to argue while wrestling for control over the sink, continually pushing each other to get a better position. It took a couple of minutes before either noticed something of particular importance.

"Oi, curly brow," Zoro said suddenly, stopping and looking at his hands.

"What is it?"

The swordsman continued to inspect his hands thoroughly. "Is it me or are there two colors?"

"Huh?" Sanji looked down at his own hands as well, seeing that what his companion had said had merit to it. There were two different colors of lipstick on his hands. The blonde haired cook took a moment to look at the swordsman's face again, noting that the lipstick covering his face matched one of the colors on his hand, but not the other. "I think you're right, it didn't come from us at least."

Zoro exhaled audibly. "Thank god, that scared the hell out of me."

"Tell me about it." Sanji began cleaning his hands and face off at the sink while the swordsman was distracted. "One thing that still hasn't been answered, though…"

"Huh?"

"Where _did_ the makeup come from?"

Zoro furrowed his brows and rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Beats me, still can't remember a damned thing." The green haired swordsman took his turn at the sink to clean up since the cook had finished.

Sanji walked over to where he had dropped his cigarette at the moment of terror and placed it back into his mouth, igniting the narcotic and inhaling some much needed smoke. "What say you we find out?"

Zoro looked at the cook through the mirror's reflection, a small smirk on his face. "What, you think one of the girls did it? Get real."

Sanji quickly turned back to the swordsman, clenching his fists and drawing them to his sides. "It HAS to be! Why _else_ do you think we had it all over our faces!" Sanji felt his heart beat faster and faster and the idea that his lovable Nami-san or Robin-chan had given him a kiss during the night fuelled the youth's vigor. "ALRIGHT, NAMI-SAN, ROBIN-CHAN, I'M HERE FOR YOU. THERE'S ENOUGH OF ME FOR BOTH OF YOU! OOHHHHHHHHH"

"Tch. Shut up already and give it a rest." Zoro finished washing his face at the sink and turned around, leaning back against the wall. "Like either of them would do something like that, _especially_ with you." Ignoring the blonde haired cook's outcries of anger to the latest statement, Zoro continued, "If anything, either somebody is playing a bad prank on us or we did it to ourselves last night without realizing it. My bet is on Usopp to be honest."

Tears of sorrow began streaking down the cook's face as he understood that what the swordsman said was likely true, however the fervor in his heart would not allow him to relinquish the idea that one of the lovely ladies aboard the ship was the source. The tears turned to ones of joy as the thought that it came from _both_ of them crossed his mind, perhaps even at the same time.

"ALRIGHT, WAIT FOR ME, NAMI-SAN, ROBIN-CHAN!"

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

Sanji looked defiantly at his comrade. "Of course not! I'm going to find out which of the ladies gave me this wonderful gift!" The cook chortled to himself, "Or both of them, hoo hoo."

"Sheesh, good luck with that then, I guess," Zoro scoffed dismissively, moving to go back up to the deck.

"Wait, marimo!" Sanji waited for the moss-head to turn around. "You're going to help!"

The green haired swordsman tilted his head to the side. "Huhhh? Why would I do something like that? I've got no reason or desire to find out such a petty thing." He returned to walking towards the exit, gesturing for the cook to follow him. "Now hurry up and make that dish you were talking about, my head could split a diamond in half right now."

Sanji chuckled. "Ohhh? You'd like me to make you that, wouldn't you?" The cook crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Too bad, it's not going to happen."

Zoro looked back angrily at his crewmate. "_What?_" he seethed.

Sanji grinned. "That's right, unless you agree to help me find out which lady kissed me, I'm not making you that dish." Zoro opened his mouth to respond, but Sanji cut him off. "And _only_ when we learn that will I make it, not before. I'm not a sucker."

The swordsman grinded his teeth together, fuming at the impetuousness of his crewmate while trying to ignore his aching body. "You're going to need to do better than that."

"Huh? That's a surprising answer." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _want_ to find out yourself and you're just trying to get me to convince you."

Zoro twitched at the line.

Sanji looked at him earnestly. "So who do you want it to be, hmm?"

The green haired swordsman scoffed at the question, turning his back to the cook quickly before the strawhat could notice his contorted face. "I'll help, geeze. You'd better make that hangover dish though, otherwise I'm going to kick your ass."

"It's a deal." Sanji finished his cigarette, putting it out in an ashtray located conveniently nearby. Smiling, he said, "Shall we get started then?"

_Ending note: I know I still haven't finished the other stories yet, but this idea had been running in my head for a while now and with St. Patty's day happening, I couldn't resist myself. I've been working on the other stories, so they're mostly to partially done, so it's not like I've been neglecting them. I won't be updating this until my other stories finish, but I don't think it will last any longer than 3-4 chapters. I'll get back to it eventually, though, and it should stand to be a lot different from where I usually go with stories (it already has to an extent). On a side note, I'm very happy with the writing for this chapter and I feel like it's a huge improvement from previous stories. I'm getting better at managing dialogue, I think, so hopefully it shows in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally have this second chapter done and out! Hope that you guys like it as much as the first and the next one will be coming out next week (on Friday as well) so look forward to it. As always, don't forget to drop a review to let me know what you think of this chapter / the story.

* * *

Zoro and Sanji walked outside of the Aquarium Bar of the Thousand Sunny into glaring sunlight that painfully attacked the senses of the two hung-over pirates.

"Gah," Zoro grunted, raising a hand over his eyes to block out some of the light, "and I thought my headache couldn't get any worse…"

"Wish I had a pair of sunglasses on me…" Sanji muttered under his breath, following the swordsman up a staircase on the side of the ship towards the deck.

As the two came up to the main deck they could hear coughing and a gagging noise in the distance accompanied by a high wail of a scream, the latter of which was easily identifiable as Chopper. They followed the noises of alarm and found Franky leaning over the side of the ship, dry heaving while Chopper was clutching at the side of the shipwright's leg in a hysteria.

The doctor noticed the two approaching and turned to them with tearstained eyes and strings of snot trailing down from his nostrils to just above his mouth.

"ZORO, SANJI! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH FRANKY! I THINK HE NEEDS A DOCTOR!" the reindeer cried out.

Zoro clutched at his head painfully, the loud shrieking making it throb even more. "Christ, Chopper, cool it down, will you? It's clear that last night is catching up to him is all."

The blue nosed reindeer tried to listen to Zoro's words and follow them, letting go of Franky's leg while staring at the swordsman sadly, sniffling on occasion.

"Besides," Sanji followed, walking to the side of the deck by Franky before sitting on the railing, looking at the incapacitated shipwright, "if anyone can help this guy, it's you, right?" He gave the young doctor a reassuring smile and took a brotherly tone to cheer him up. "You're our doctor, after all. If you panic when we're all in trouble, what are we supposed to do?"

Chopper looked worriedly between the two pirates talking to him before straightening up with a confident, yet somewhat weak smile. "You're right," he said, "sorry about that guys, I'll get right to helping him."

"That's the spirit," Sanji finished, grinning and giving Chopper a thumbs up, "we're all counting on ya, buddy."

Zoro groaned. He didn't know what made him sicker, his hangover or the cheesiness of the babble coming out the blonde haired cook's mouth. "It's only a hangover, no need for the theatrics…"

Sanji shot a glare. "You say something, shitty swordsman?"

"Yeah," Zoro chided, returning the look, "I said you're a no talent hack and it'll be a miracle if this so called 'hangover cure' meal you're talking about will do anything but make me sicker."

"Oh?" Sanji sneered, "I guess I won't make any for you and have it all to myself!"

"Then I no longer have a reason to help you with your retarded search."

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO HELP, DAMN MARIMO. WE HAVE TO FIND OUT WHO DID IT!"

"Oh yeah! You seem to think you're going to find something, like hell!"

The two butted heads whilst continuing to banter back and forth, shooting out negative remarks about the other's character, the makeup's wearer at focus.

"_Guys… please stop…_" a raspy voice quivered in the background.

The two quarreling strawhats, oblivious to those around them and the pleading voice, continued on with their fight.

"_Please…_"

It took a few more moments of arguing from Zoro and Sanji before the voice finally reached them.

"_I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP—_" was all that could get out before the owner of the voice began heaving in an attempt to vomit.

"_Ohhh… my head… it—urp—hurts so bad…_" Franky murmured in between heavy breaths.

Sanji looked apologetically to the debilitated shipwright while Zoro looked away dejectedly, tired of the heavy mood that had been following him since he woke.

"Sorry, Franky." Sanji began patting the shipwright on the shoulder but quickly withdrew his hand when the man flinched under his touch.

Deciding instead to leave Franky alone, Sanji flipped out a cigarette, lighting and taking a deep intake from it. "If your stomach can handle it, I was planning on making something to help everybody to recover from last night. That sound good to you?"

Franky responded by heaving yet again, nothing coming out like the times before it.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Sanji flicked the cigarette out into the ocean after a moment, having finished it incredibly quickly. "Sorry again for bothering you, we've done nothing but make things worse. If there's anything I can help you with be sure to let me know."

"_S—Sure._"

Sanji noticed that his original companion had been peculiarly quite during the whole ordeal after Franky's outburst and turned to see that the swordsman was deep in thought, a hand resting under his chin with the arm supported at the elbow by the other.

"Stomach…" Zoro muttered.

Suddenly the green haired swordsman's eyes shot open, a pale look overcoming his face and he hesitantly looked over at Franky in a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

"Oi, what is it Marimo?"

Zoro's eyes darted to Sanji's and the cook could quickly tell whatever Zoro had mused on did not bode well. A moment later the swordsman furiously waved the cook over and placed an arm around his shoulder when Sanji had obliged.

"Shh." Zoro quickly stifled any conjecture Sanji may have started with. "I just remembered something from last night."

Sanji's face lit up at what he gathered to be good news. Neither of the two had been having any luck in recalling events from the night previous; maybe if Zoro was starting to remember some stuff, Sanji would too. Smiling at the thought of what he possibly could remember, the blonde haired cook began lightly chortling and missed what Zoro was telling him. The perverted laughter continued on for a bit more before Sanji realized what he was doing and saw the swordsman intensely staring at him in a sullen manner.

"You done?" Zoro asked flatly.

"Yeah."

"Good. Like I was saying, I remembered something that has to do with Franky."

"What is it?" Sanji was eager to hear the recollection, his words quickening. "What happened?"

"Well…" Zoro looked meekly at the shipwright and then back at the cook. "Has the thought of why Franky is in such a mess occurred to you yet?"

Sanji stared in the direction of the person in question. "Actually, yeah." The cook pointed at the shipwright. "I don't think he's ever gotten that drunk before with us. Hell, he'd probably need a barrel or two before he even felt anything if you ask me."

"Exactly."

"So what are you getting at?" Sanji curiously asked.

Zoro took a deep breath; he did not like what he was about to say. "I'm pretty sure his bottles were switched out," he clenched through grit teeth.

"Pretty sure?" Sanji asked, confused. "Didn't you say you _remembered_ something? Besides, what do you mean with—"

The cook's face paled.

"Yeah…" Zoro looked towards Franky again.

"You mean we…" Sanji began nervously, the memory of him and Zoro pinning the shipwright down in a drunken stupor before replacing his coke bottles with rum bottles slowly resurfacing.

"We switched out the bottles," Zoro mumbled, planting his hand over his face, finishing the cook's train of thought.

Both looked at the other silently for a moment before watching Chopper try intently to discern the problem with Franky. They looked back at each other.

"We never say anything about this again," Zoro stated, his face serious and eyes staring evenly at Sanji's through his fingers.

"For once…" Sanji grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and quickly brought it to his mouth, "I couldn't agree with you more."

The two immediately parted from their huddle and walked back to the duo at the ship's railing.

"What were you two talking about?" Chopper asked as they returned.

"Nothing," they both answered simultaneously, waving their hands to the side.

"Uh… Ok…"

"HEY GUYS!" a rambunctious voice called out from above.

All three upright strawhats looked skywards to where they heard the voice. Above them was Luffy, tangled up in the rope connecting the deck to the crow's nest. He began laughing cheerily and waving with his one free arm, the other wrapped up in a tangled mess, at his crewmates upon their recognition.

"GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" Chopper responded while the other two simply stared dismissively at the rubber captain, awaiting a stupid remark.

"I'M STUCK!" They weren't disappointed.

"I think that's an understatement," Sanji added to nobody in particular. Taking a closer look at his captain, Sanji saw the rubber man knotted up like the very rope he was stuck in, his limbs impossibly weaving in and out of each other in a manner only attainable by someone like Luffy. Despite everything, the straw hat that was always on Luffy's person miraculously rested undisturbed on the top of his head.

"How did you even _get_ like that?" Zoro yelled up, actually interested in hearing the answer.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Luffy began, "but I was looking at the Crow's Nest last night and realized I hadn't been up there in a while so I decided to go up there. I began climbing this rope and the next thing I knew I was like this!" The rubber captain smiled widely again. "Then I fell asleep and woke up to see you guys down there!"

"That's it?" Sanji called up.

"Yep." Luffy tried futilely nodding his head; it remained stuck in place though the rope jerked around a little.

"That's not a long story, dumbass." Zoro rubbed his hair while trying to think of a way to untangle Luffy without exerting too much effort.

Chopper suddenly renewed the same wailing as before as his doctorial instincts kicked in.

"AHHH, LUFFY, YOU SLEPT LIKE THAT?"

"Why, is something wrong if he did?" Sanji interjected.

"YES!" Chopper's cries were more panicked than with Franky. He calmed himself down for a second, trying to rationally think. "Luffy, how long do you think you've been like that?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm" Luffy pondered, his voice stretching on as he thought. Not knowing the number of hours, Luffy simply answered with "A long time."

Chopper pulled on his hat in anxiety. He looked around to the others, expecting to see the same looks of horror on their faces as on his. When all he was met with were looks of confusion, the blue nosed reindeer took it upon himself to explain.

"If a part of a person's body doesn't get any blood flow for an extended period of time, some even as low as four hours, the part in question withers and dies from a lack of oxygen!"

"And you think that Luffy tied up like that," Snaji continued on the train of thought, pointing a thumb at their tangled captain, "is causing his body to not get any blood flow?"

Chopper wildly nodded his head.

Zoro looked at the doctor doubtfully and crossed his arms. "I dunno, there was this one time I was hung from my arms on a pole for almost a whole month and they're perfectly fine." He rotated them around and flexed for good measure to prove his point.

"You were _WHAT_?" Chopper yelled incredulously. "How is that even possible, are you even human?"

"Of course I am."

"What did you eat the whole time? That could be why." Sanji turned his attention from Luffy to Zoro.

"No it couldn't!" Chopper shouted in the background, ignored.

"Nothing."

"What? How are you still alive?" This time Sanji was the one with a look of amazement.

Zoro looked in between the two stares of the cook and doctor with a blank look before shrugging his shoulders; Luffy started up his laughter again afterwards.

"Ahhh! I almost forgot!" Chopper changed to his human form before frantically trying to climb up the rope Luffy was stuck in, causing the rope to sway from side to side. Halfway up to the rubber captain, Chopper lost his grip and, coupled with the swerving rope, began to fall towards the deck, suddenly stopping when his foot got caught in the netting. Chopper bent upwards and tried to claw at the rope holding his foot, serving only to make the hold it had worse and more tangled.

Luffy let loose a deep belly laughter, his one free hand holding his stomach, as he watched Chopper's panicked attempts to free himself, the doctor hollering indecipherably once more. Down below, Sanji and Zoro stared jadedly at the mess above them.

"_Ugh… my head… stop yelling…_" Franky continued to moan as everyone around him seemed both oblivious and ignorant to his plight.

"I guess it's up to us to get them down, huh?" Sanji commented to the swordsman beside him.

"As usual."

"Who do you want?"

"Hmm," Zoro crossed his arms, "I'll take Chopper."

"Have fun with that one!" Sanji grinned as he watched the doctor flail around wildly, "Looks like you're going to have to go first since it'd be impossible to get Luffy out with him like that. Have fun with him clawing at you the whole time."

Zoro straightened up and brought a hand to his mouth, cuffing it to project his voice further. "Oi, Chopper!" he called out to the blue nosed reindeer, waiting for him to stop his struggling before continuing on. "Try changing back to your normal form."

Chopper's face tightened up in embarrassment and he solemnly nodded, changing his form to his usual smaller self. With his decreased size, the reindeer was easily able to slip through the netting that previously tied up his foot and he began falling towards the deck. Before he could hit the ground, Chopper was caught in Zoro's arms.

Zoro looked over to Sanji with a grin. "He's all yours, love cook."

Sanji, in response, began grinding the cigarette in his mouth between his teeth in fury. "Bastard! You didn't even DO anything! Come back here and help me get this dumbass loose!" He pointed frenetically at Luffy, the rubber captain having fallen back asleep again amidst the chaos.

"No way," Zoro shook his head, "A deal is a deal."

Sanji continued yelling at the swordsman but Zoro instead focused his attention on the one in his arms, ignoring the cook.

"Everything alright, Chopper?"

The reindeer nodded his head. "While I was up there, I remembered a medicine that Doctorine taught me which helps with hangovers." He began squirming in Zoro's arms. "If you put me down I could try to make some."

Zoro's eyes widened and his face brightened. "You can make a medicine that will make us all feel better?" The information was overwhelming. If it worked, not only would Zoro feel a thousand times better, but he would also lose any interest he had in helping the damned cook with his idiotic quest.

"Yeah," Chopper confirmed, nodding.

"I'll take you to your workroom, then."

Zoro walked off with Chopper still in his clutches towards the doctor's office. Sanji watched bleakly as the two went off and looked back skyward to his slumbering captain.

"Dammit," he said to himself, "How am I supposed to get him down?"

Sighing and figuring that he may as well start somewhere, the blonde haired cook began climbing up to where his captain was stuck.


End file.
